falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dangerous Minds
(Dangerous Minds) (Shattered) |animation =Dangerous Minds.gif |footer = Kellogg and his mother }} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Dangerous Minds is a main story quest and achievement/trophy in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Lounging around at the Memory Den After killing Kellogg, loot the cybernetic brain augmenter to delve deep into his memories. Gather it from Fort Hagen (as part of the previous quest, Reunions) if it hasn't been taken already. Follow Nick Valentine's advice and locate Doctor Amari. This involves a trip into Boston, through the ruins of the financial district, to the rough-and-tumble fortified settlement of Goodneighbor. Greet the locals, then head to the Memory Den, owned by Irma. Down in the basement, converse with Doctor Amari. After Nick Valentine volunteers to help out, the Sole Survivor is invited to sit in the lounger to experience snippets of Kellogg's past. Memories The Sole Survivor wanders through the ethereal strands of Kellogg's memory. Stepping from memory to memory, a scene plays out revealing a piece of Kellogg's life. In most of the memories, various things can be activated to trigger additional monologues, where Kellogg will go into more detail about them. The memories reveal that Kellogg does indeed work for the Institute, took Shaun from Vault 111, and shows that the Institute uses some kind of teleportation to operate freely. The final scene reveals that Kellogg's current mission is to hunt down a runaway scientist named Virgil, who likely escaped into the Glowing Sea. Childhood Kellogg, Kellogg's father (behind door), radio, Kellogg's mother Young adulthood Kellogg, Sarah, Mary, window Corridor There are no monologues in this memory. Bar Kellogg, wastelander (each have unique monologues), bartender Institute Kellogg, synth, Institute agent Vault Kellogg, Institute scientist, cryopod, primary subject, backup subject Final Kellogg, Shaun, Institute courser, Dr. Virgil's file (once it's placed on the desk) Back to reality Upon conclusion of the final scene, Doctor Amari will instruct the Sole Survivor to interact with the television to leave the memory. Back in the Memory Den, speak to Amari about Virgil. When leaving the Memory Den, there is an optional conversation with Nick Valentine where he will first seem to have been taken over by Kellogg's memory, only for Nick to seemingly regain control. He will also offer additional advice about hunting Virgil. Quest stages This quest branches into an unmarked sub-quest, Shattered. Dangerous Minds (MQ202) Shattered (MQ203) Companion reactions Every companion except Curie likes when the memory playback is completed. Curie is indifferent, and Nick is always present for the event to trigger. Notes * Kellogg references "the old man" two times during this quest, once during the kidnapping of Shaun and once immediately before the Sole Survivor arrives in Diamond City. Since Shaun is the director of the institute as of the events of the second time Kellogg says "the old man," it is presumed that Kellogg is referring to the past and present directors of the Institute. However, the director of the Institute at the time Shaun was kidnapped was actually a woman. We know this from Director's Recording #108, which was recorded immediately after the Broken Mask incident (which was 60 years before the events of Fallout 4 and therefore was almost immediately after Shaun was kidnapped), and the voice of the director is definitively female. * If the player character has previously told Piper or Nick Valentine to wait at a settlement, they will instead be at Valentine Detective Agency or Publick Occurrences waiting for the player character as part of ending the previous quest and beginning this one. * Under normal circumstances, Emergent Behavior cannot be advanced until after this quest is completed. However, if the player character used console commands to advance through it before completing this quest, the game will use unused audio files, causing Doctor Amari to say, "Wait. I remember you. I helped you with the robot-to-synth transplant for Curie." This implies that it was previously possible to finish Emergent Behavior before completing Dangerous Minds. * One may wish to switch to first person prior to entering the memory lounger. Otherwise, one will be stuck in third person until the simulation is over, making navigation and interaction somewhat more tedious. * When the player character interacts with a character or object, the scene will freeze and Kellogg will start a monologue about them. The player character can activate them again to get him to stop and resume the scene. * During the scene with Kellogg and the Institute scientist, the three synths will look in the direction of the Sole Survivor and continue to follow them as they move around the room. * Sometimes, if The Memory Den quest has been completed before this one, Kellogg and the two Institute scientists will still be labeled as Mysterious figures, as seen in the prologue of Fallout 4, despite the fact the Sole Survivor knows who they are by the time of Dangerous Minds. * Aside from the final scene, viewing the memories is not required and may be skipped by running to the next section of the neural pathway. After the final memory plays, one must use the television screen to exit, which does not enable until Amari finishes her monologue. * During the memory of Kellogg kidnapping Shaun, Doctor Amari will apologize for putting the player character through that horror again. This occurs whether or not the quest The Memory Den is complete. If the quest was completed, she will preface entering the memory with an "Oh God no, not again. I'll try to find another memory quickly, just try to endure it." * When the Courser (X6-88) and Shaun teleport during the memory, the player character may be damaged by the teleporter's radius, if standing close enough. * In the last scene, Shaun is sitting near 2 Massachusetts Surgical Journals and 1 Tesla Science magazines. ** The magazine Shaun can be seen reading is called Geckos and Gamma Radiation - The Key to Prolonged Life? * Companions that are accompanying the player character upon exiting the memory lounger will have unique comments if the player character asks them their thoughts. * When exiting the memory lounger and heading upstairs, there is a character that appears to be Deacon inside one of the loungers. The Sole Survivor cannot interact with him. If Deacon has been met, he will not be present. * There is a cut memory between the Vault 111 memory and the final memory. This depicted a scientist installing implants into Kellogg. There were two narrations of this missing memory: * Nick Valentine will automatically exit power armor when he is going to use Kellogg's implant. * During the scene with 3 Institute synths, the weapons can be looted after Kellogg kills them. Doing so will make the player character become visible. Bugs * Rarely in the same scene, one can pick up one of the first two rifles dropped and keep it after exiting if it spawns with non-standard modifications. * Shortly after finishing exploring Kellogg's memories, the objective may not register complete. A door icon will be seen underneath Doctor Amari's office, and is inaccessible. Reloading a previous save seems to be the only way to fix this. ** This bug may be triggered by picking up the Institute synth weapons during the memory sequence. Reloading the save and not picking up any weapons during the memory sequence should prevent it from triggering. * While exploring the memories, sometimes, (seen during the wastelanders' kill request memory and later) even after the end of exploring the area, the screen will freeze and Kellogg and the environment will not move or talk, but the player is able to proceed further and explore the other memories. ** If one wishes to watch the memory that has been frozen, they may simply walk back to the path of brain that led them to the memory, then walk back into it. This will cause the scene to continue to play out. * If Nick has power armor equipped during this quest, after he exits it, all parts will be marked as owned. * On PS4 there can be a glitch going through Kellogg's memories that will not let the progression continue. ** To fix this load a previous save prior to sitting in the memory lounger. Gallery Young Kellogg (Fallout 4).jpg|Kellogg, as a child Kellogg and his wife.jpg|Conrad and Sarah Mary Kellogg.jpg|Mary, Kellogg's daughter Golden Gate Bridge.png|San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge as remembered by Kellogg Kells meeting.jpg|Meeting with the Institute FO4 Shattered Kellogg and Shaun.jpg|Kellogg and Shaun in Kellogg's safehouse in Diamond City icon Shattered.png|Shattered icon Category:Fallout 4 quests Category:Fallout 4 achievements and trophies de:Gefährliche Gedanken es:Mentes peligrosas pt:Mentes Perigosas ru:Опасные мысли uk:Небезпечні думки zh:危險心靈